


The simplest of desires

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, F/M, Flirting, I'm indulging mself in my garbage ship, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Temptation, and I'll write whatever I want, because I'm a one person fandom, confusing sith emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: Lust, it is a Sith emotion. Plotting in Darth Maladi's lab has never enticed such a feeling before, but certain company makes her question both herself, and her restraint. Seeking company in another outsider, indulging in conversation, none of this weakness is what she considers part of herself. But she wants to touch him, and be closer, and she knows that Darth Nihl wants the same. Which is why they know they shouldn't.





	The simplest of desires

It was there again. The space between the two of them, the silence. Within her lab, Darth Maladi normally feels as if she has complete control of everything around her. As of late though, the devaronian has taken to inviting another in for... personal, reasons. Words failed to describe them, a rarity for her, but she found herself enjoying Darth Nihl's company. He understood certain things, and experiences, other members of the One Sith Order could not. He was ambitious, yes, and at times quite arrogant, but who was she to judge? The nagai had earned those feelings, the proof of that was with every impressive accomplishment that followed his every step. Nihl was impressive, and she was not ashamed to think highly of him.

When in her lab though, unsupervised by other Sith, the both of them acted differently. Less professionally, more personally. They spoke of forbidden memories, things no one born on Korriban could begin to understand. Having him there was less isolating, Maladi thought if their circumstances were different, they could be called friends. But Sith were not friendly people, nor were they soft. Nihl was a companion, someone she should keep at arms distance, because he was just as deadly and manipulative as she was.

But when words failed her, and conversations dropped, different feelings began to fill the distance between the two. A longing, a desire, something they should not speak about. Lust was a Sith emotion, an encouraged one at that, but this wasn't quite that. Maladi felt no shame in lusting for a man, even if that man was Darth Nihl. These feelings that started to come between the two weren't as appropriate, their emotions shouldn't be encouraged. She felt confused, and uncomfortable. Wanting him closer, to touch him, to indulge herself in feelings that shouldn't belong to either of them. They were only growing stronger, and Maladi's internal disgust with herself for them struggled to drown them out.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see him moving closer to her. He moved the way a hunter would, leaving no exit available for the alchemist to flee. Not that she would, Maladi knew he wasn't doing this to strike her down. There would be no benefit to that, and Nihl would meet certain death for it. His movements were to close to suffocating distance between the two, these steps taken to address the growing tension between the two. She lacked the grace of a hunter, but Maladi knew timing well, and she would not give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him so early. If she ignored him, Nihl might stop. He might realize she did not want to acknowledge her feelings, her want, her inappropriate desires. But he would not stop, and she would not reject him. The tension would not be suffocated either, but it would only grow, the closer the two got.

Before he could speak to her, Maladi turned to face him. They were but a breath away, and acutely aware of that. The two still failed to touch each other, but it wouldn't take more than a deep breath to change that. Because of this, the devaronian found herself to be breathing quite shallowly at first. She wouldn't allow herself to break eye contact with him, searching desperately for any signs of deception. Nihl had lost whatever words he planned out, and his gaze had not faltered. She could sense he wanted to falter though, to let his gaze wander down her face to the curves of her body. Maladi would prefer it if he did, for at least she could justify such primitive feelings. This look in Nihl's eyes though, this longing and passion, was deeper than such basic notions. It was disgusting that she was wanting more.

Without thinking, the alchemist shifted closer to the hunter, her left hand meeting his chest armour. No words yet, but their gaze broke. Within the force she could feel beneath the armour, to the tattooed dark grey skin. And beneath that, his flesh and blood, his rib cage, and the way his heart seemed to try and shatter the bones around it. His breathing was just as shallow as hers, and his gaze was hot on her body.

Close. Comfortably close. The two of them were forbiddenly close to one another. Whatever this was, the space between them, the tension in the lab, was not appropriate. Basic lust was all they had been allowed, and without even trying, this had grown into something more. She wanted him, to touch him underneath his barriers, in ways she had not been allowed before. For that very reason, Maladi knew she couldn't allow herself to give in to the temptation. The nagai was not hers to want, which only made such forbidden thoughts and passions strongly ache within her.

A brief glance had been met again, and if she were not a stronger person, a kiss would have happened. But Maladi's gaze broke away from Nihl's swiftly, her hand tightly returning to her side. He grew rigid in response, and her teeth bit into the inside of her cheek for it. This wasn't what she wanted, but it was what she had to do.

"We shouldn't." Maladi spoke at last, not wanting to tempt fate by looking back to him again.

"No," Nihl agreed, stepping away from her, much to her disappointment. "We shouldn't."

There were no other words that needed to be spoken. He took his leave in silence. Maladi was now forced to think of what just happened, and what she had allowed herself to feel. She wanted more, she regretted not getting more, and hated herself briefly for such a thoguht. This desire, whatever it was, was going to go nowhere fast. Conversation would need to fill the silence, so they would not fall victim to it again.

But oh, Maladi so badly wanted to keep falling victim to it. That was what she lusted for. Not for the touch of Nihl, or his presence, but the feelings he gave her by simply being near. She would not fall victim again any time soon, so no harm would come by spinning such thoughts in her head. The schemes comforted her, for she knew she hadn't completely lost her will. If she had to send him away, she would, but these thoughts were hers alone. And they were enough, as anything more was forbidden, and they both bitterly embraced that.

**Author's Note:**

> I come to AO3 in search of my rarepair, and when I got none, I took matters into my own hands. I will gladly sit in my dumpster and own it if so much as one other person enjoyed this fic.


End file.
